


Je t'ai trouvée!

by Mindow



Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindow/pseuds/Mindow
Summary: Enfin, Adrien avait trouvée l'identité de celle qu'il aimait!
Series: Recueil d'OS de Mindow [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130780





	Je t'ai trouvée!

Je l’ai trouvé.  
J’en suis sûr.  
J’ai trouvé l’identité de celle qui se cache sous le masque aux couleurs de la coccinelle.  
Ça a été un accident, car ça fait bien longtemps que j’ai arrêté de chercher l’identité de celle que j’aime par peur de perdre sa confiance.  
Mais maintenant que ça m’est tombé dessus, je ne peux m’empêcher de me trouver idiot. La ressemblance est pourtant frappante!  
Les mêmes cheveux noirs de jais,  
le même courage,  
la même intelligence,  
j’ai vraiment été aveugle!  
La seule chose qui me trouble, c’est que Ladybug peut parfois paraître insécure, alors qu’en civile elle “n’hésite jamais”, comme elle le dit si bien. Mais après tout, moi aussi je change beaucoup en costume et je peux comprendre que les responsabilités d’héroïne l’étouffent parfois.

Et… je me sens encore plus idiot après avoir découvert l’identité de celui qu’elle aime.  
Moi.  
Si je m’était attendu à ça!  
Elle me rejetait en fait pour…  
moi même!

J’ai été stupide de ne pas m’en rendre compte durant notre combat contre Desperada.  
Elle m’aime!  
Ladybug m’aime!  
Kagami Tsurugi m’aime!

**Author's Note:**

> On peut dire qu'Adrien s'est planté!
> 
> Qui a cru à un Adrinettte? :)
> 
> Bah quoi, je profite d'avoir encore une réputation potable pour vous faire des coups bas!
> 
> (Ce qui ne sera bientôt plus le cas à mon avis 😶)


End file.
